Internet Lies
by I'mYourSuperXGirlfriend
Summary: Amu lied to her internet boyfriend. oneshot....maybe a twoshot. What will happen? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Kelly here.  
This is kinda weird to write.  
But it's a true story.  
It's also a oneshot.  
Please give it a try.  
I rewrote the charactors so it's amuto.  
Please enjoy.**

**(Amu Pov.)**

I logged on to facebook, and saw my online boyfriend was on!  
I IMed him and said

_'hello, ikuto'_

_'yo amu. howya doing?'_ he wrote back.

_'i'm good...tired tho.'_ i typed.

_'ok'_

_'so how was ur day?'_ i wrote

_'ah good i guess..i worked out and played some video games with a friend of mine.'_

_'oo sounds fun'_

_'yea we played our asses off'_

_'so amu-koi, what did u do today?'_ he wrote to me

_'oh nothing much, i had to take my little sister to sum fair~'_

_'oh that sucks.'_

_'ya i guess...' _i typed.

_'well i have to go amu-koi *kisses u on the cheek*'_

_'ok bye ikuto-koi'_

**TI12 has logged off.**

I stared at the screen for a while and then logged off and lied down on my bed.  
_'i hate lying like this....why don't i tell him?'_ i thought and drifted to sleep.

**(an Hour later)**

uggg what time is it? I'm so tired.  
I looked at the clock.  
12:54 PM i sighed and walked over to my computer but decided not to log on.  
I looked at it and then went downstairs.  
there was a note on the counter.

_dear amu-chan,_

_sorry but we had to go to your grandmother's.  
She got sick suddenly and needed our help.  
Sorry we didn't bring you but you looked so tired._

_Love, mama, papa, and ami-chan._

I put the note down and sat on the couch and thought for a couple minutes about my current situation.  
Want to know why i was so messed up? I'll tell you why...

_(flashback 8 months ago)_

_I made a facebook account! yes.  
I made my homepage look super cute and i had a picture of me looking rather old. I looked about 16 in the photo although i was only 13.  
i sighed and looked for some new friends i could add.  
I already added the guardians...who else?  
I looked at one of tadase's friends._

_"TI12" i said to myself.  
'sounds cool' i thought as i added him._

_(2 months later)_

_Yay~ my boyfriend was on! I was so happy that ikuto-kun asked me out.  
Too bad he lived in america and i lived in Japan though.  
i guess it won't matter.  
But...he IS 17.  
ah who cares. it's not like it'll amount to anything. let'ssss say i'm 16!  
I giggled and put up my "age" on my profile._

_(end of flashback)_

thats how this mess got started.  
I had fallen in love with TI12...also know as ikuto.  
It had ammounted to something.  
He loved me back, or so he said he did.

I love T ikuto.  
And he said he loves me back.  
So thats all that matters...

_'you'll end up hurting him.'_ somebody in the back of my mind thought.

_'i know...but i can't tell him now...too many things had happened..'_ i argued with myself.

_'ok amu...if thats what you think...But remember. Ikuto thinks your 16. but your not.'_ the person said again.

i sighed.

_'I guess this is what i get for lying... and falling in love...with a teenage guy half around the world'_ i thought bitterly.

_'I'm sorry ikuto..'_ i thought as i walked up the stairs.

I logged on and saw TI12 was on as well.

I IMed him.

_'hey, ikuto-koi.'_

'hey babe, i love you' he wrote.

_'i love you too..hunny.'_ i typed slowly and pressed enter.

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

And I continued typing.

**END**

**kelly- i'm sorry guys... *cries***

**ikuto- amu lied to me!**

**amu- ahhh!!! whats the point of this story!**

**kelly- it's a true story you know.**

**amu- oh...then..thats kind of sad.**

**kelly- yes...and it's happening right now!**

**ikuto- wow that girl has some messed up life.**

**kelly- HEY that girl is my f-friend!**

**amu- kelly....it's ok *pats her back***

**kelly- thanky you for r-reading!! please do t-the honors somebody.**

**ikuto- Please R&R amu- kelly does not own shugo chara or any of it's charactors.**

**kelly- should i make it a two-shot? tell me p-please..**

**(NOTE- this rlly is true...I;m not just saying that for show or whatever.....please wish my friend luck~ thank you very much)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kelly- Hi guys, well Here is chapter 2....**

**amu- Kelly-chan does not own shugo chara or any of it's charactors!!**

**kelly- onward with the story!!**

**(Normal Pov.)**

Amu sat at her computer and thought.

Thought and

thought

and thought.

So she had fallen in love with an older boy..

SO WHAT?

But before she had relized it.  
it had gotten old.  
not boring.  
but she was used to it.  
When she first found his account.  
it was new and exciting. but now she didn't know.  
She liked talking to him but She wanted a change.  
Something new.

She couldn't break up with him she wanted to leave everything as it was.  
happy.  
and light and cheerful and relaxing.  
but.  
nothing can be the same forever.

Her friends had gotten tired of her whining.  
She fought with Rima about it

**(flash back)**

"he's too old for you!" rima yelled

"b-but-" amu started

"you're obsessed with him anymore!"

**(end of flashback)**

Her best friend wasn't even on her side.

It hurt to know that her friend wasn't even there for her.  
Rima wasn't the greatest friend though.  
She was cold and vain.  
funny at times but when you said something she didn't want to hear.  
she would ignore you.

She sat in her chair..thinking.  
She didn't say a word.  
She only thought.

It was almost ikuto's and amu's 5 month anniversary.

amu barely cared.  
she thought ikuto was sweet. and she did care for him.  
but at times...she would forget about him.  
and she knew.  
she wasn't stupid, she new things had to end.

Rima, her best friend, hurt her. She was going threw something she didn't understand.  
and she didn't need to be told "your losing me as a friend"  
because rima had texted her that.  
She was a bad friend.  
Amu had delt with a lot of crap from her....but this was low.  
she needed a friend. She didn't need to be told such awful things.

Amu wondered what would happen if she told ikuto not to PM her anymore.  
or maybe she would just not go on facebook anymore.  
but she wanted out.  
out of this seemingly cruel torment.  
She wanted to be set free.  
Rima told her to set ikuto free.  
well maybe amu needed to be set free.  
She felt like she needed to talk to him.  
She felt caged.  
Like a white lovely bird...stuck in a cage.

What was she to do? She couldn't give up on him.  
But she wanted to...almost

She needed to be set free from her cage.  
She knew death wasn't the answer.  
she wanted to live.

She even felt guiltly when she looked at boys her own age.  
She often wondered if life would have been better...

without ever knowing ikuto.  
He was sweet...and nice..and comforting.  
but he was also sexual.  
Because he was 17.

He didn't think that it was a bad thing.  
For all amu knew, he was planning on marring her.  
She wanted to be able to fly away.  
Far away from her cage.

She never thought that.  
that it would cause so much pain.

People would think that it's stupid and not that serious.  
but if they were her, they would change their minds.

Amu felt alone.  
She wanted a friend. She needed a change.  
Something big.

But she had waited.  
Like before she met ikuto, she wanted a change...thats why she was so happy that she had talked to ikuto.  
Over the past summer she was so happy when she talked to him.  
but they talked so much that.  
She was full.  
almost enough of him.

She wanted to be able to fly again.  
Her grades were terrible.  
She wasn't that nice of a person.  
and to make matters worse.  
Her own mother told her "your failing at life"

Why was amu like this? well can you blame her?  
She didn't know what to do.  
Ikuto and rima.  
They were both problems.  
She liked ikuto.  
and rima was being a total bitch.  
The only times she felt relaxed were when she was sleeping.  
sleeping was a chance to.  
relax and dream a better life.  
She loved dreaming.

It was a time for her to fly.  
But she was soon closed up when morning came.  
or aftersoon...whatever time she woke up at.

So thats it.

_"I'm trapped"_ amu said with a sigh

**Kelly- ok well theres another chapter.**

**Ikuto- more to come?**

**Amu- well?**

**kelly- yes.**

**ikuto- please R&R.**


End file.
